A Little Flare
by LM3ALLEM
Summary: At the lodge, Luke finds Clementine awake and about. He suspects something is wrong, and he does what he can to help. What becomes of this? How will Clementine react? One-shot I suck with summaries. (Story belongs to PeanutFangirl, WASN'T stolen) OlderClemXLuke.


**A/N: Hello my awesome readers, so, one of my very good friends on this site (PeanutFangirl) and I have a little challenge!**

 **She has to write me a happy** **one-shot(This) and I have to write her a dark one-shot.**

 **You guys probably already noticed that we are extremely different writers. She has a habit for writing cheesy, happy, stuff. I, on the other hand, write really dark, evil, depressing stuff.**

 **PeanutFangirl wrote this one shot, and it's bloody amazing! I've already given her my dark one-shot, it's been posted on her account. The title is 'Last take off'.**

 **THIS STORY BELONGS TO HER!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Luke walked down stairs of the to find Clementine seated on the couch, she was facing the fire, in a daze. Even though she seemed slightly upset, he couldn't help but smile at her.

When Luke and Clementine first met, he already had this strange attraction to her.

Not only was she a pretty girl, she was the most badass person he's ever met. Not to mention smart, funny, and kind. Unlike the rest of his group, he trusted her, even though she stole from them. He felt like they deserved it for locking her in that shed.

Clementine heard footsteps heading towards her, so she turned her head to see Luke walking her way. She offered him a smile as he took a seat beside her. "What's up?" he greeted. Clementine smirked, "Hopefully, the ceiling."

The both chuckled at Clementine's stupid joke. Clementine then turned her attention back to the fire, returning to her daze. Luke sat there for a moment, staring at her before cutting through her thoughts, "What's goin' on in your dome?" Clementine shrugged, "Everything."

"Anything in particular I should know 'bout?" Luke asked her. Clementine just shrugged in response, no words exchanged.

Luke figured something was wrong, so he did what he does whenever he wants someone to confess something.

He tilted his head so Clementine could see his face, and he gave her the same puppy dog eyes she gave him when the first met. Clementine tried to look away while slightly giggling, but she just couldn't help but stare back into his soft brown eyes.

Clementine would NEVER admit it out loud, but she also had a strange attraction to the farm boy. Not only was he one of the nicest people she's ever met, he still had hope for the world.

She knew it was fucked, but Luke still thought there was a way for the world to the way it used to be. Plus, no one could deny he was a damn fine man. Even though she's only known him for a week, she trusted him.

"You're trying to guilt trip me into telling you something," Clementine teased. Luke scratched the back of his head, "Yeah...it works better on women." Clementine giggled, "I can imagine."

Luke then put his hand on her shoulder, "Seriously, what's wrong?" Clementine shrugged, "I'm fine. I've just really missed Kenny, he kinda..." Luke raised his eyebrow, "He kinda what?" Clementine bit her lip, unable to reply.

Luke wrapped a comforting arm around her, hoping it would get it out of her. Clementine was surprised by the gesture at first, but she reluctantly rested her head on Luke's chest. Despite the fact he was very muscular, he felt comfortable. Clementine just hoped she wouldn't fall asleep like this.

He tried again, "What were you trying to say 'bout Kenny?" Clementine let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, "He kinda reminds me of Lee. I met him only a little after I met Lee. He was protective of his son like Lee was protective of me...but his son ended up bit...and his wife killed herself because of it." Luke frowned, "Damn." Clementine looked down at the floor, "Yeah, damn."

The two friends turned to face each other. Once they locked eyes, it was impossible to look away. Clementine felt her heart skip a beat. Luke squeezed her shoulder, hugging her closer. Clementine blushed at his actions. Luke felt like her eyes were the only thing on this earth that he couldn't resist. She had the eyes of a wolf, ready to hunt, yet wanting to stand down. He stared as deep into them as he could, as if trying to figure them out.

Suddenly, Clementine saw Luke lean closer to her. She felt herself uncontrollable lean too. In her head, she yelled, "STOP!" But she seemed to have no control over what she was doing. Ever so slowly, Luke's lips got closer to hers. Just then, Clementine jumped up from the couch. Luke moved backwards, feeling disappointment run through him. Reality hit Clementine, and she regretted moving away immediately.

"Oh God...Luke...I'm sorry...I mean," Clementine mumbled. Out of words to say, she turned and sprinted out of the lodge. Luke watched her go, more confused than ever. _Did I do something wrong?_ Luke wondered. He felt as if he had made this worse between them. He hesitantly stood up and made his way over to the door, just to see Clementine standing on the deck. She seemed to be staring off into the distance, like she was staring at the fire.

Luke slowly shuffled over to her, hoping he wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable. Clementine didn't even look up, she just stared into the distance. After a few seconds, she spoke, "Luke..." Thankful she wasn't pushing him away, Luke spoke as well, "I'm sorry for what happened in there. Instinct I guess."

Clementine shook her head, "You don't need to be sorry, I wouldn't have minded." Luke felt even more confused now, what the fuck goes on in a female's brain!? He will never know. "Then how come you...?" Luke started. Clementine cut him off, "Moved away?" Luke glanced to the opposite direction, trying not to be awkward (though he was failing miserably), "Yeah."

She sighed, "There was a time Christa and I found this guy holed up at a gas station. We let him tag along for a while, maybe for a month or so." She bit her lip, then continued, "This one time he had dragged me into the woods and he tried to rape me." Luke frowned, trying to be mature, but he was really punching walls inside his head. Any thoughts of someone laying a hand on Clementine, especially like that, made him want to strangle someone.

Clementine finished, "I had screamed for Christa, and he pulled out a knife and tried to cut off my lips...but Christa found us and shot the bastard." Luke clenched his teeth, trying to keep from yelling. He calmed down as fast as he could, "That's fucked up." Clementine shrugged, "Ever since, I've been afraid of something like that happening again." She slowly raised her head to look at Luke.

Luke scooted a bit closer to her, giving her a sympathetic look, "Ya know I ain't like that, right?" Clementine nodded, "Of course, you're a great guy. I just...I keep having flashbacks and it scares the shit outta me."

Luke placed his hands around her wait and pulled her in for another hug. He was relieved that Clementine hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He rubbed her back gently, whispering into her ear, "I wouldn't ever hurt ya like that, none of us would. We consider you family now." Clementine smiled, and hugged Luke tighter, "Thanks, Luke."

The two slowly pulled apart, but Clementine's hands never left Luke's neck. And Luke's hands ever left her waist. Clementine found herself lost in his eyes again, as he did hers.

There was no delaying the inevitable in Clementine's mind, so she stood up on her toes to reach Luke's height, and pressed her lips to his. Luke somehow saw it coming, and returned the kiss. The kiss didn't go deep or become hungry. It was more a sweet, long lasting kiss.

After a few moments, Clementine finally broke the kiss. She could feel her cheeks getting hot. She would have never admitted to Luke that he was her first kiss.

In the meantime, Sarah rushed back upstairs to the bedroom Sarita gave her. She waited for the picture she took to clear up. Once it did, Sarah giggled at the sight of Luke and Clementine kissing. Sarah was super happy she had brought the camera with her, as she set the photo of the kissing pair on her bedside table.

"Kenny's gonna like that picture," Sarah giggled as she crawled back into bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Cute?** **Definitely. If you do like cute and cheesy stuff, I suggest that you check out some of the fanfictions that she's made. Also, if you like cluke, check out her cluke fanfic. It'll blow you away! (In The Moment) .**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, make sure to review!**

 ** _Why so serious?/Take luck!_**

 ** _-JOKER(AND ROBIN) OUT!_**


End file.
